


Action figure theatre: Skateboard time!

by DieAstra



Series: Stranger Things action figure comics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: The kids and their skateboards.





	Action figure theatre: Skateboard time!

Stranger Things kids on skateboards! Dustin is changing the wheels on his right now. And Hopper watches fondly.

 

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
